You
by Hinan Dyan
Summary: Bagaimana ketika Himawari sudah beranjak dewasa dan dirinya sudah kehilangan orang tua bahkan kakaknya, sampai pada suatu ketika dirinya menjadi korban penculikan di tengah perjuangannya melewati hidup. Warn: OOCness, and Incest?


Deru kendaraan beradu di jalanan kota Konohagakure. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan juga bersaing dengan terangnya lampu mobil ataupun motor yang memenuhi suasana malam itu. Himawari melihat keluar jendela sejenak, ia menyadari pesatnya perkembangan yang dialami Konoha sekarang. Dari saat umurnya belum menginjak sepuluh, saat masih dalam kehangatan tawa keluarganya. Disaat semuanya masih lengkap. Himawari mendesah kecil. Diliriknya pantulan bayangan dirinya dalam kaca restoran tempat ia bekerja. Tubuhnya sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis. Rambutnya telah panjang, persis sepanjang ibunya saat dulu. Hanya model rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang, tidak selurus ibunya dulu. Rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ dengan hiasan pita merah lebar bergantung di kepalanya. Terlihat manis, apalagi untuk ukuran gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Himawari, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor tujuh ya!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Himawari langsung bergerak lincah. Menjawab dengan semangat dan tidak lupa menebarkan senyuman lebarnya pada tamu-tamu restoran. Benar-benar menunjukkan anak yang periang, dan tidak salah kalau ada yang bilang senyumannya turunan ayahnya. Yang katanya mampu memberikan rasa hangat, seperti _matahari_ bukan?

Jam terus berdetik mendekati waktu selesainya pekerjaan Himawari, menandakan restoran tempat ia bekerja sebentar lagi akan tutup. Sayup-sayup didengarnya lagi pembicaraan karyawan, yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi topik hangat para penduduk Konoha. Di televisi bahkan telah tersebar info-info meningkatnya kasus kriminal. Penculikan, pemerkosaan, pembunuhan, dan segala macam bentuk kejahatan. Dan beberapa saran yang diberikan oleh media salah satunya mengenai " _Jangan bermain handphone saat dijalan,_ " katanya itu akan membuat perhatian kita menurun pada lingkungan sekitar. Belum lagi Konoha sekarang sudah dibanjiri elektronik yang canggih, aplikasi yang menggiurkan dalam alat komunikasi itu tentunya menjadi perhatian anak remaja sekarang.

Tapi bukan itu masalah Himawari. Ia tidak memiliki _handphone_ yang canggih dengan beragam aplikasi menggiurkan. Buat apa? Dirinya sudah tidak memiliki keluarga yang akan menghubunginya tiap saat atau pun menunggu kabarnya tiap saat. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak ada. Kenyataan bahwa kakaknya, Boruto, menghilang juga memperburuk perasaannya. Ia seperti merasa ditinggal sendirian. Keluarganya yang lain, Bibi Hanabi misalnya, dirinya pun sudah sibuk berada di kota seberang mengurus pekerjaannya, jadi sangat jarang untuk berkomunikasi. Selama _handphone_ nya bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi atasan dan rekan kerjanya, itu sudah cukup untuk Himawari. Tidak lebih.

" _Otsukare_..."

Sapaan itu saling bergantian memenuhi restoran yang satu jam lalu memasang tanda 'tutup' di pintu masuknya. Himawari melangkah keluar, merapatkan jaketnya dan melangkah perlahan. Waktu sudah larut memang, tidak heran bising kendaraan sudah memudar dari pendengaran Himawari.

 _Beep...beep..._

Getaran _handphone_ nya memberhentikan langkah Himawari. Ringtone sederhana yang terdengar meramaikan heningnya jalanan yang Himawari lewati. Terlihat nomor tak dikenal disana. Tanpa memikir panjang, dirinya menekan tombol ' _Answer_ '.

" _Himawari?_ " terdengar suara diseberang terlebih dahulu, padahal baru saja Himawari membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa orang diseberang.

"Iya, ini saya sendiri. Ini..."

" _Oh Tuhan, Syukurlah kamu tidak mengganti nomormu. Ini aku, Sarada. Bagimana kabarmu, Himawari?_ " lagi, orang diseberang sana menjawab terlebih dahulu. Bahkan sebelum Himawari bertanya siapa. Himawari tersenyum kecil mendengar siapa orang diseberang. Ia sangat mengenal Sarada tentunya, kalau boleh jujur ia merasa Sarada seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri, mengingat seberapa dekat hubungan Sarada dengan Boruto dulu. Walau mereka sering berbeda pendapat, tapi Himawari akui, keberadaan Sarada cukup menambahkan kehangatan rumahnya dulu. Seperti keluarga...

Mendengar Sarada yang mengeluarkan banyak kata, Himawari langsung teringat Bibi Sakura yang bisa disebut bawel ketika memperhatikan seseorang. Himawari tersenyum. Ah, ia benar-benar rindu masa-masa dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sarada- _Nee._ Kali ini aku bekerja di restoran tengah Kota. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?" jawab Himawari sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, tidak menyadari ada langkah seseorang yang mengikutinya.

" _Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Bulan depan aku akan kembali ke Konoha, oiya apa kamu masih di jalan pulang Himawari? Ini sudah terlalu larut, hati-hati ya. Jangan melamun dijalan! Aku tadinya hanya ingin memberitahukanmu nomor baruku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu, haha._ "

Himawari tertawa kecil. "Iya-iya, aku kan memang adik perempuan yang ngangenin!" Sarada terdengar tertawa geli di seberang sana.

" _Kau ini! Aku iri sekali dengan Boruto yang memiliki adik sepertimu. Ah, Boruto..._ "

Ada keheningan sesaat disana. Mereka berdua sama-sama memikirkan tentang hal yang sama. Sudah beberapa tahun tidak ada kabar mengenai Boruto. Lamunan Himawari terpecah ketika mendengar helaan nafas Sarada yang panjang.

" _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Yasudah hati-hati ya di jalan. Jaa."_

Himawari menjawab sapaan terakhir Sarada sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sarada memutuskan panggilan. Kakinya terhenti lagi kali ini. Memandang layar _handphone_ nya lama. Sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Saat itu lah tiba-tiba ia merasakan hantaman keras di pundaknya. Dirinya tersungkur. Terdengar sedikit umpatan seseorang dibelakangnya. Sebelum ia menoleh, dirinya kembali diserang. Dengan tarikan di kepala dan sedikit hantaman mengenai titik di dekat tengkuknya, ia merasa hilang kesadaran. Yang sempat ia rasakan hanya helaian rambutnya yang terurai. Terlepas dari pita merahnya.

.

Dingin. Himawari merasakan udara dingin menyergapnya. Pandangannya gelap. Tangannya terikat. Bahkan kakinya juga terikat. Perlahan perasaan takut menyergapnya. Ia sangat sadar dirinya berada dalam keadaan bahaya. Belum otaknya memproses lebih jauh dan mengeluarkan banyak tanya dalam kepalanya, tiba – tiba ia merasakan angin menerpanya diiringi suara langkah kaki yang memantul dalam ruangan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu seperti apa. Ada suara pintu tertutup, dan terkunci. Bulir keringat mulai muncul dikening Himawari. Ia sangat takut, sungguh. Sampai ia merasakan kehadiran orang itu cukup dekat dengannya.

"Si...siapa?"

Himawari menemukan suaranya bergetar. Bahkan ia takut kalau ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan dengan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Yang membuatnya lebih bertanya lagi, kenapa mulutnya dibiarkan terbuka? Apa posisinya sekarang jauh dari jangkauan penduduk Konoha?

Lagi, kehadiran orang itu terasa semakin dekat. Bahkan Himawari mampu merasakan temperatur suhu badan orang itu. Mengalahkan rasa dingin disekitarnya, tetapi sekaligus membuat Himawari merasa semakin takut. "... Siapa?" Himawari bertanya lagi tapi kali ini terdengar lirih. Seperti hanya mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Himawari tahu, orang itu pasti mampu mendengarnya. Karena Himawari mampu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat mengenai wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia merasakan sentuhan di tengkuknya, lalu menariknya kedalam satu kecupan. Seperti pertemuan antara bibir dengan bibir, lalu terlepas. Dalam sedetik Himawari merasa kaku. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan lagi sentuhan dibibirnya, kali ini tubuhnya masuk kedalam rengkuhan seseorang. Membuatnya bingung dan sedikit melupakan ketakutannya karena sentuhan yang ia rasakan terlalu lembut, dan... terasa familiar.

Satu tarikan di rambutnya membuatnya terkejut, membuatnya tercekat. Sedikit saja ia memberi celah pada seseorang yang sibuk melumat bibirnya hingga leluasa untuk memperdalam aktivitas ciuman mereka. Himawari merasakan dengan jelas lidah orang lain yang mencoba menjamah seluruh rongga didalam mulutnya, dirinya merengut. Takut. Tangannya mendorong orang itu menjauh tapi justru ia merasakan remasan pada pantatnya. Gemas.

Himawari berontak. Dirinya menggigit lidah orang dihadapannya. Dan seketika dirinya lepas dari ciuman maupun rengkuhan orang itu. Himawari bergerak mundur, tidak tentu arah. Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah depresi dengan bagian mata yang tertutup sangat tidak menolong. Apalagi ditambah kakinya dan tangannya yang terikat.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Himawari tersentak. Dirinya mampu merasakan dinginnya beton dibawahnya dengan jelas. Dan posisinya dalam kurungan orang dihadapannya membuat sekujur tubuh Himawari bergetar takut. Sampai ia merasa hangatnya nafas orang itu di telinganya.

" _Bad Girl_."

Terdengar berat, dan membuat Himawari menahan nafasnya. Seakan takut, sekali ia berani mengambil nafas, nyawanya terancam ditempat. Dan hitungan selanjutnya ia menemukan dirinya berteriak. Bersamaan dengan sengatan kecil di lehernya. Gigitan dan jilatan yang bertubi-tubi membuat getaran ditubuhnya semakin kuat. Perlahan sentuhan bibir itu semakin turun, menyelinap diantara setelan baju yang dikenakannya. Lagi, tangan Himawari mencoba mendorong orang tersebut. Menahan gerakan tangan yang ingin membuka bajunya.

"Kumohon, jangan..."

Dan terlambat. Satu sentakan kasar berhasil merobek baju Himawari. Dan gadis itu pun menangis. Tangisannya semakin keras saat dua tangan itu secara bergantian menyentuh tubuhnya. Dengan lapar menyentuh tiap inchi tubuh Himawari, membuat dirinya mengingat setiap perlakuan yang ia terima. Bagaimana dirinya merasa sangat telanjang di hadapan orang asing tak ia kenal, bagaimana ia merasa benci ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bahkan tak pernah ia sadari bisa ia suarakan, bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi dengan aneh, bagaimana ia merasakan sakitnya ketika ada benda asing yang memaksa menjelajahi bagian tubuhnya sampai paling terdalam, dan bahkan ia benci merasakan bagaimana ada cairan hangat yang keluar maupun masuk di dalam organ kewanitaannya.

Semua terasa asing, dan menyakitkan.

Bahkan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir malam itu. Sampai rasa lelah datang, mengantarnya untuk memejamkan mata. Dan meninggalkan semuanya sejenak. Membiarkan air matanya mengering dengan sendirinya.

.

Hangat. Lapisan beton dibawahnya menghangat. Membuat Himawari bergerak, tersadar akan tidurnya. Tapi pandangannya masih gelap. Membuat dia merasakan kembali mimpi buruknya. Membuat dia tersadar, inilah kenyataan.

Himawari menjadi terbiasa. Ia bisa membedakan kapan waktu siang dan malam berdasarkan temperatur di bawahnya. Apakah terasa hangat maupun dingin. Setelah menyadari itu, dirinya sering menghitung waktu. Empat hari, tujuh hari, dua minggu, sampai akhirnya ia lupa sudah berapa lama ia disana. Pada siang hari orang itu pasti akan membawakannya makanan, yang dalam seminggu pertama Himawari abaikan, tetapi tubuhnya seperti berteriak menyerah. Ia merasa semua tubuhnya sakit tiap malam karena melakukan rutinitas yang sama di tiap harinya. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap makan sampai menemukan jalan keluar.

Tapi menemukan jalan keluar itu sangat sulit. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana Himawari benar-benar merasa terbiasa dengan semuanya. Bahkan ia berani mengeluarkan desahan dari mulutnya dengan lantang sekarang. Ia berani menunjukkan reaksi tubuhnya dalam merespon tiap sentuhan yang diberikan. Bahkan ia mulai berani mencium ataupun menarik rambut orang itu ketika dirinya merasakan _desire_ aneh yang mendorong keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan Himawari juga terbiasa dan bahkan menyukai setiap waktu sentuhan orang itu lembut memperlakukannya, terutama disaat pertama kali Himawari akhirnya merasakan air mengaliri tubuhnya. Terasa sangat hati-hati, seperti memperlakukan Himawari sebagai benda yang mudah pecah. Bahkan keberadaan orang itu seperti pelindungnya dari dinginnya malam, selalu memberikan kehangatan tersendiri menyentuh kulit Himawari yang menjadi mudah sensitif. Dan hal yang paling buruk ia sadari, Himawari merasa seperti dibutuhkan. Dan ia menyukai perasaan itu, seperti membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian. Ada yang selalu ada disana untuknya.

Ironis. Bahkan kondisinya tidak lebih sebagai korban penculikan.

Dan sekarang, tangan Himawari merengkuh orang itu dalam dekapannya, erat. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada lekukan leher orang itu dan menggigitnya gemas ketika ia merasakan orgasmenya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Himawari merasakan dirinya 'penuh', menyadari kali ini bukan hanya dia sendiri yang akhirnya sampai. Nafas mereka beriringan, bahkan suara nafas itu seperti melantunkan kedamaian tersendiri untuk Himawari. Dirinya ingin tertidur, tapi mulutnya terbuka. Dirinya kembali lagi pada pertanyaan yang dulu sering ia pertanyakan.

"Kau... sebenarnya siapa?"

Himawari merasakan desahan panjang dari orang itu, sedangkan dirinya masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Kau tahu, aku... sepertinya tidak keberatan mengetahui siapa pun dirimu sekarang."

Masih belum ada jawaban. Himawari gemas, dirinya siap membuka mulut lagi sampai akhirnya jawaban itu datang.

"Kau... yakin ingin mengetahui diriku?"

Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak. Tapi Himawari tidak akan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan kalau ia menyukai suara itu. Sangat.

"Iya." Jawab Himawari yakin, masih memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak yang menjadi tempat favoritnya belakangan ini.

Himawari merasakan tubuhnya ditarik menjauhi tubuh itu. Ada rasa takut dan penasaran yang tumbuh dalam diri Himawari secara bersamaan. Tangan yang bisa dikatakan cukup kekar itu memegang pundak mungil Himawari dan meremasnya kecil.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf... untuk semuanya..."

Satu sentakan dan ikatan mata itu terlepas. Cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyapa Himawari membuat matanya sedikit sakit, dan buram. Dan yang Himawari sempat sadari, ikatan yang terlepas darinya adalah pita merah yang dulu ia pakai.

"Sekarang atau pun nanti kau pasti akan tahu siapa aku."

Bersamaan dengan mata yang perlahan kembali menemukan fokusnya, mata Himawari melebar. Terkejut. Seseorang dihadapannya tersenyum kecil menyapa Himawari hangat, ada tatapan penuh sayang disana. Dan Himawari menyadari pandangannya yang mengabur. Air matanya untuk pertama kalinya membendung kembali, mengalir di pipi Himawari dari terakhir kali dirinya masih menjadi _denial_.

Tangan itu menyentuh pipi Himawari lembut, mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir keluar. Mata mereka menampilkan iris mata yang sama. Dan ketika orang itu menyentuhkan kening mereka, ia berucap,

"Maafkan aku Himawari, selamat berumur delapan belas tahun. Kau benar-benar menjadi wanita sekarang."

Dan satu kalimat itu membuat Himawari memeluk orang dihadapannya erat. Dirinya terisak, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia merasa rindu dan sesak secara bersamaan. Dan Boruto hanya mengusap kepala Himawari sayang, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan Himawari dan membisik, " _Maaf, karena aku terlanjur mencintaimu seburuk ini_..." lalu menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan satu ciuman terlembut yang pernah Himawari rasakan dari Boruto.

.

Boruto tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi _stalker_ adiknya sendiri. Sejak Himawari berumur tujuh belas, ia ingin sekali menghantam tiap kepala laki-laki yang melirik adiknya dengan mata penuh nafsu. Entah sejak kapan adiknya benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok idaman para pria. Ia merasa terpukul saat mengetahui orang tua mereka sudah tiada. Dan yang membuat Boruto sangat kesal disaat semua relatif memperebutkan siapa yang akan mengurus Himawari, tidak ada yang menyebutkan Boruto sedikit pun. Dan dirinya pergi menghilang begitu saja, ia merasa bodoh saat mengetahui bahwa Himawari akhirnya ditinggal sendiri, dan memutuskan akan menjaga adiknya itu dari jauh.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka ia akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat cemburu bila ada laki-laki yang mendekati adiknya. Dia bahkan menjadi orang yang sangat protektif, atau justru menjadi terobsesi akan adiknya sendiri. Dimana ia menemukan Himawari begitu terlihat cantik dibawah temaram lampu jalanan, suara tawanya menggema dalam indera pendengaran Boruto saat dimana Sarada meneleponnya malam itu. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seperti disaat malam itu ia melihat Himawari dalam kondisi terikat dan mata yang tertutup. Dirinya seperti buta, yang ia lihat bukanlah gadis mungil yang harus ia lindungi, tapi justru seorang wanita yang ia sadari ingin ia miliki. Hanya untuknya.

* * *

Fin?

Sejujurnya kali ini gue nyoba metode ngetik non-stop dengan ngeluarin apa aja yang ada di isi kepala, dan entah kenapa lagi demen yang genre sejenis ini jadi _hup! B_ egini lah jadinya, lol. Sangat ala kadarnya, dan jujur aja... gue buruk dalam penyampaian rate M jadi kalau ada yang bersedia mengajarkan saya, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka :')

That is all, guys. Review?


End file.
